Into the Dawn
by gracierose
Summary: Sequel to After Midnight. If you have not read this you need to in order to understand this story. Ron and Hermione learn to live again after his return. Romance, trials, and reunions abound. Rating to be safe and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm back with the sequal. I hope the wait is worth it. My beta and I have been working extra hard to get this done and done right. I would suggest you all go back and reread the last chapter of After Midnight. If you are a first timer than I would suggest you read After Midnight first to understand what is going on. Thank you and enjoy. NIta > >

Into the Dawn

_I like the morning_

_Because the day is new;_

_Because new strength is given_

_Agnes Davenport Bond. _

Chapter 1

Ron had been unable to make love to her. She understood, he had been through a lot in the past five years. They had kissed, snuggled and finally fell asleep into each others arms. She awoke first and was now just looking at him, hardly able to believe it was really Ron lying next to her. She didn't know how long she had lay watching him but she knew she could lay like this forever. She kept staring at him staring slowly memorizing the changes the past five years had brought in his appearance. Her heart broke at the thought of the scars that now were scattered over his body, but she would not feel sorry for him though, that would be the last thing he would want from her. Despite all these thoughts running through her mind one thought stood out more than the others- he was home, her Ron was home. She had to touch him, just to remind herself it was real and he was truly there. She moved her hand to his cheek and closed her eyes saying a prayer of thanks for his return. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer was staring at closed lids, instead she was staring into the loving eyes of her husband.

"Hi, Hermione" Ron said with a tired growl.

"Hi, Ron," she responded and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. It had always been their way of saying good morning when they were first married.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened, I wish I could have. I wanted to. I really did. But..."

"Ron, you don't have to explain. I understand. Really." she said, fingers caressing his face, "Now, let's get up and go and surprise your family. I can't wait to see the look on your mum's face."

"I can't wait to see her, and dad too." Ron fixed his eyes on hers, he looked so tired and lost.

As she got up and started dressing again her mind reviewed the events of earlier that day. She looked over to see Ron slowly dressing, she noticed him trying hard not to wince as he moved his arms as he stepped into his jeans. It was in that moment she knew she would never be sorry for what she had done to Crusitux Lestrange.

_She and Ron quickly reached the old weeping willow tree where Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other Aurors were waiting on them. Ron went over to talk with Shacklebolt and the others while Hermione stared at the blank lot in front of her. She was seething with anger, as she stared. Knowing that somewhere in there was a house and in that house was the man who had tortured her husband daily for five years. She looked over at the men as the continued talking and nodding to one another, if they thought she was going to stand back and do nothing as she watched them drag him off for a trial...they were wrong._

_Suddenly she felt two hands pressed into her shoulders, "Are you ready for this love?" came Ron's voice._

_"Yes, I think I am." Turning to face him, she looked up into his eyes, there was so much going on in those eyes. "Ron, you do know I can't promise what I will or won't do once they bring him out."_

_"Yes, I know, and I told Kingsley as much, too. Just please try to think before you act to rash."_

_"I'll try." It was all she could promise him, that she would think. But she already knew what she was going to do, she was going to put him in as much pain as he had inflicted upon her Ron_.

Having dressed herself she went over to where Ron, now frustrated sat on his side of the bed. He was holding his shirt in his hands staring blankly at it. She knelt down in front of him looking up into his eyes. She could see the pain and frustration on his face, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Reaching up she cupped his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb over it. "Ron, would you like some help?"

"NO!" Ron spat out more bitterly than he had intended. At his word, Hermione dropped her hand quickly from his face and scooted back from him. He could see the look of shock and hurt on her face as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Yes I do need your help with my shirt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just hate that I can't do the simplest things. I couldn't even make love to you."

"So this, these tears, and all this is about you not being able to make love to me?"

"I couldn't be the man you needed me to be. I couldn't love you like you needed and needed. I don't know when I will be able to. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore." he finished dejectedly.

"Well I won't be leaving you Mr. Weasley, you can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a smile. Scooting closer to him again she came up on her knees and spoke to him. "Ron, I can't pretend to know what you are going through right now, I can't even imagine it. But all I really need is you to hold me to tell me you love me. Someday we will go back to where we were before but until then I just need you to be here by my side like you always were."

Ron looked down into her pleading brown eyes. They were pleading with him to see that she did understand. He was different inside now there were things coursing through him that had never been there before. How could he ever make things the way they were again? He would have to face that when soon but now he had other more important matters to deal with. Reaching down and tucking her curls behind her ear he asked, " So are you going to help me with this shirt or not? I've got a family I haven't seen in five years, and I'm starting to get a bit hungry. Knowing my mum she'll have quite the spread ready and waiting for your unknown guest."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all my dear fans. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. There were some mix ups getting it to my beta and she has been quite ill and in the hospital off and on for a time. All is better now, and as always i send my thanks to her as my writing wouldn't be half of what it was without her. NOw that life is back to normal updates should be taking place more often. Thank you as always for reviewing and staying faithful. I hope you enjoy this one as much as my beta and I did.

Chapter 2

"Mum?" Hermione called as she walked from the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow. "Mum, where are you?"

"Oh, Hermione dear, I was just tidying up in the living room, waiting for you to arrive." Molly Weasley said as she came into the kitchen.

Molly's red hair was starting to show her age the red was slowly becoming white, wrinkles graced her face, and she walked a little slower but she was as happy as ever. As she spoke she embraced her daughter-in-law. As she stepped back from Hermione to look her over. Molly's well trained eye had started to notice over the last few visits Hermione was starting to lose weight, her face was showing the signs of her worry and stress, and the black rings under her eyes were not being covered as well by glamour charms any longer.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they are just getting things set up out back; we just can't have a family gathering inside anymore. I was so glad you told Arthur about that anti-weather charm to put around the house, it just makes it so much more pleasant for us all."

Hermione worked as a Charms Researcher and Developer for the Ministry. "Well it was perfect for The Burrow and really let us see how well it would work before we released it for public use."

"Well, dear, let's join the others outside. Where is your friend by the way, I thought you said you were bringing someone along."

Smiling to herself Hermione said, "Well I wanted to talk to you all first before he got here, he'll floo over shortly."

They walked into the backyard where the whole family was seated around several small tables. Molly had given up long ago on having the whole family seated at one large table, there were simply too many of them now.

After having greeted the family members in turn Hermione stood and began her well rehearsed speech. "I know many of you feel I have held on to the belief that Ron was still alive and would return to me in vain. You felt I should give up my hope on him and move on and open my heart to the possibility of another. I have come to agree with you now, it is time for me to give up my hope he will return and I need to move on. And that is why I asked for all of you to be here. I want you all too please be welcoming," she eyed the twins extra hard as she spoke this, "and please give him a chance. It would mean a lot to me." As she finished her speech she raised her hand to her heart and concentrated no one else knowing it was more than a gesture. Yet she heard _"I'm here love, ready to knock their socks off?" _

Speaking back to Ron using their connection just as he had, _"Yes, I'll be in for you soon."_

Removing her hand from her chest she spoke again "Ok he should be here by now. I'm going to go and bring him out." She walked into the house and smiled as she looked at Ron brushing the ash from his clothes.

"So did they buy it" he asked looking up at her and grinning.

"Yes they bought it. Your Mum looks like she is going to kill me where a month ago she was begging me to have your memorial and move on."

Chuckling Ron replied, "That's my Mum for you. All fun and games 'til someone takes her seriously. You do know she is going to pass out right?"

"Yes, I know but what else can we do?"

"Nothing, let's go. I'm ready for my big introduction" He winked at her as he flung his invisibility cloak around him and followed her out the door.

"Um, Hermione, do you realize your friend is invisible? I mean Ron always said you were mental but I for one never took him seriously." Fred said.

"Fred, stuff it. He is under his invisibility cloak he wanted to check you all out and make sure you weren't all going to hurt him first."

"My isn't she cheeky these days." Fred mumbled to his twin George.

"Ok, are you ready to meet him?"

As the whole family nodded their approval she stepped aside as Ron threw the cloak and smiled nervously at his family. As Ron looked out on his family smiling he was surprised by some of the reactions. The twins for the first time in their lives were dumbfounded and speechless gapping like fish out of water. Bill and Charlie just starred blankly at him swallowing hard and he thought holding back tears. His father was so overcome by shock he sat down in a chair and began shaking with tears and mumbling what Ron thought was thank you. After looking over the men in the family he moved his eyes around and saw Harry smiling at him holding a very pregnant Ginny close as she sobbed into her hands. Then he moved his eyes to his mother. Where the others had gasped in shock of seeing him standing before them, Molly stood stock still. She starred back at him with a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Her body was tense and tears were forming in her eyes. "Ronnie? Is that really you?" Molly finally said as she started to walk toward her son, her arms open ready to embrace him.

"Yeah, Mum it's really me." As he spoke the words he walked forward and grabbed her in a tight hug. He heard her sniffle and say, "Oh my Ronnie" before she went limp in his arms.

Once they revived Molly and got her seated the reunion turned into quite the occasion. Ron for the most part remained silent, taking in that his brothers were really still alive, looking at how his family had grown. He talked with Harry though and they went off for a bit leaving Hermione with Ginny talking about pink paint. In general the entire evening was going quite well, he watched as Hermione flitted around talking with the family members, playing with the babies, and occasionally looking over and smiling at him from time to time. Then he saw something and suddenly something in him snapped.

Hermione had stopped to talk with Harry and Ginny. He watched as she placed her hand on Ginny's belly feeling the baby kick, she laughed at a joke Harry had made, and then Harry gave her shoulder a playful shove. Ron's eyes narrowed and he saw Crusitux Lestrange there, shoving her. He kept pushing and pushing until she was lying on the ground and he was standing over her. He raised his wand to curse her but before he did Ron attacked him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE." He yelled as he started to attack the man who pushed his wife.

"Ron stop, I wasn't hurting her!" exclaimed Harry, though Ron's mind seemed to be in another place.

"STOP, DON'T HURT HER!" Crusitux was still shoving him. Ron saw him raise his wand again and curse her. Her body convulsing in pain. Ron dropped to his knees crying. "Hermione, Hermione, 'Mione." His body was shaking and tears were streaming down his face.

Hermione went to her knees in front of him and spoke to him "HE isn't here. It is Harry, Harry our FRIEND. He was just joking with me. Ron _LISTEN _to me. HE IS NOT HERE!"

Ron looked up and through his tear stained eyes he saw Hermione looking at him with a concerned look about her face. He grabbed her and clutched her to his body. She clung to him and as she did announced "I think it is time for us to go home. We'll come by tomorrow. Harry, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind Hermione. Just get him home and take care of him."

"She will be doing nothing of the sort. Ron is going no where. He is staying here where he can be cared for." Molly said as she came over and tried to get her arms around her son.

Ron continued to weep in Hermione's arms. "Mum," she said "I have to take him home. He needs to be there. He went through a lot today more than you guys know. We need to go home, that is where he will be best cared for. Not that you can't care for him, but he needs to be home with just me. He needs to know I am all right, that we are all right. We'll be back tomorrow sometime. Just don't try and come over . The ministry has set up several wards around the house, Ron and I are the only humans who can get through them."

Molly sobbed as she nodded her head and watched as Hermione helped Ron into the house. She sent a silent prayer up to who ever was listening that they would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

_I like the morning _

_Because the day is new; _

_because new strength is given _

_Agnes Davenport Bond._

Chapter 3

_Ron stared at the house where the once vacant lot had been. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to get the house to appear, but as soon as he focused on the location it did just that. The whole time Hermione stood holding his hand, tightly squeezing it, filling his heart with her reassurance that all would be well. _

_"Hermione, why are you still here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head auror in charge asked as he approached the couple. " I told you to leave, you don't need to see this." _

_"I haven't needed to see half of what I have in my life Kingsley. I didn't need to have my husband locked up and tortured by a crazy man for five years. And I didn't need to be told to go home like a little girl. I'm staying here for this so get used to the idea." Hermione retorted. _

_He moved in front of Ron, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "Ron are you sure you want to be here? Are you sure you want her here to see this?" _

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Ron replied, his voice strong and even as he met Kingsley's eyes. He put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him to make his point clear. They would both be there when Lestrange was pulled from the house and would watch as he was arrested. Nodding to Hermione and giving Ron's shoulder a squeeze Kingsley moved over to the now assembled aurors to finish giving orders. As Ron continued to stare at the house, memories of what happened in it flooded his mind. Finally a soft voice broke through his memories drawing him back to the present. _

_"Ron," said Hermione, her voice soft with concern; her big eyes looking up at him. _

_"Are you sure you're okay?" _

_He looked down into the concerned brown eyes that were searching his for some understanding. He wanted to lie to her and tell her everything was fine and he was okay, but he couldn't do that. Not to her. "Hermione, you don't know what it was like for me in there. It wasn't pleasant. I was tortured on a daily basis. They gave me scraps of food to eat and do you know how they feed me? They threw them on the floor so I had to fight the rats to get it. The rats Hermione! They invaded my mind, twisted my thoughts, and worked to break me down as best they could. They made me think my brothers and father were dead, and that they were coming after you. You have no idea what it was like. I lived in a nightmare for five years and that nightmare only ended today. So no, Hermione, I'm not fine, but it is something I have to do. " As he looked down at her he saw her eyes fill with tears. _

_"Ron," she started quietly grasping his left hand tighter and bringing her right hand up to his face, "I did know what it was like. Each time you felt pain, I felt it too. Each and every time you were broken down I felt it. I always knew when you were hurting. Remember? I feel it just like you do." She moved her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes and moved away from him her wand drawn. _

_He closed his eyes as she distanced herself. He knew that she would never truly know what he went through. He had blocked her from most of his pain for the majority of the years. The first year of course he barely knew who he was and that helped. The other years though he had remembered what it took to close her off and he had made sure that whenever he was able that his wife did not know what he was going through. _

_Opening his eyes he looked over to see Crusitux Lestrange being led out of the house by a single auror, that is strange he thought to himself. Why would they only send one auror in to guard this Death Eater? Instinctively he started to move towards Hermione. He was not going to let her face him. They were wrong earlier. All that mattered is that they were together now and the person responsible would be thrown to the Dementors. His feet seemed to become as heavy as ten pound blocks as he watched the auror hand Lestrange a wand. Before he could get a word of warning out to Hermione or any of the other aurors, Hermione was on the ground screaming in pain as Lestrange stood over her, his wand pointed at her heart._

Hermione and Ron flooed back into their house, from the Burrow. Ron tightly holding on to his wife, as if he worried she would disappear when he let go. She looked around the house wondering where it would be best for them to settle in. Finally she led him over to the couch where she had shed so many tears since his disappearance. He laid his head in her lap and cried releasing all that had been built up in him since that moment he saw Crusitux

Lestrange with his wand pointed at Hermione.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione did not know how many hours had past since they had arrived home. She really could care less. Ron needed her, he needed to know she was safe and with him. She would do that too, even if that meant she had to sit there with his head in her lap stroking his hair for the rest of her life. She would never leave him, ever. She watched as he tilted his head in his sleep, listened to his mumbling and she knew exactly what he was re-living over and over again.

_She lay on the side walk staring up at the man over her, his wand pointed dangerously at her, her wand drawn and pointed at him. She could hear Ron yelling and trying to get to her. But a shield was up around the two of them. It was just her against Crusitux Lestrange. Her mind quickly went through all the spells she knew, the ones that would really hurt but not kill the man who had nearly ruined her life. Finally deciding upon one she had helped develop in her early years at the ministry. It was never approved but it was perfect for what she had to do. All she needed was to watch and wait for the perfect moment. _

_"Oh so we finally meet. Mrs. Weasley. I must say if what I have seen in your husband's dreams is true, you do know how to keep a man happy." _

_"Then if you have seen so much you would know it would be wise to let me go." She said calmly, her wand pointed up at him. _

_"No, I don't think I will. Really I'm tired of the games." He raised his wand and began to speak the spell. _

_It was this moment Hermione had be waiting for. While it wasn't her practice to use unapproved spells, desperate times called for desperate measures. She quickly raised her wand and spoke the spell "derma-inferno" and watched as his skin quickly burst into sizzling flames. Hermione knew this spell would cause pain so intense it would force him to break the concentration needed to hold the shield up. She also knew it would burn but not consume him because she had helped developed the spell. _

Hermione came back to the present when she heard Ron calling out her name. She realized then she had stopped stroking his hair and her hand lay still on him. She saw the sweat beaded up on his brow as he called her name.

"Hermione, no Hermione." his body started shaking again as the tears seeped out of his eyes.

"Shhh, Ron. I'm here. Shh." She brushed her hand over his brow. She saw the relief wash over his tense face as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him.

"I was seeing it all again. I was so scared. I saw what he was about to do to you. I saw him hurting you. I saw it all."

"I'm fine Ron. He didn't hurt me, I promise you. No one has hurt me. I know you won't let anyone hurt me ever again. You promised me that a long time ago." She kissed him lightly on the lips after this, and her heart leapt as he leaned in and kissed her back. It was brief but it was a moment that was almost like life used to be.

"It's been a long day Ron, we're both tired let's go up to bed and then in the morning we'll talk about this. We'll have to go back to explain things to your parents too. I promised them we would, I also made them promise not to come here. I agreed that we would go there."

"Thank you" he said as he stood up and walked to the stairs and then up to bed.

She watched him walk away from her and she took a deep breath before following him. How was she ever going to explain what she did to his parents, would they understand? They would have to, that was all there was to it. But she knew now wasn't the time to think on such things. Her husband needed her to be in bed beside him, so he knew she was still safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron awoke but did not want to open his eyes. He knew the minute he did he would see the damp, dreary walls of his cell. He wanted to live in this dream, the dream where he was finally home with his family and, more importantly, in bed with his wife. Ron thought that if he could just stay there a little longer and hold on to what it felt like to have his wife in his arms again he would be able to make it through the day. As he focused on that thought he still could feel Hermione's arm over his waist and smell her perfume. This jolted him from his thoughts, forcing his eyes open he blinked at the sight before him. He really was home. His wife really laid beside him her eyes closed in peaceful sleep and her soft lips turned up in an angelic smile. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. It hadn't been a dream. His mind went through the events of yesterday and he was so grateful that it was all real. He was home, in his own bed, his wife next to him. It was all real.

He felt like he could lie there for hours, watching Hermione sleep. He never remembered her looking so at rest and so content with life. She was beautiful. A growling stomach forced Ron to the realization that he needed to get out of bed and find something to eat. Carefully removing Hermione's arm from around his waist, he lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles and slid out of bed. He shrugged into his robe and walked quietly across the room to the door. Looking back at his wife he softly whispered, "Soon, 'Mione, soon I'll be able to love you like you deserve again. I promise"

He took his time walking the hall from their room to the head of the stairs, slowly rediscovering all he had forgotten. He took in all the new things she had bought here and there, while he was gone. He hated to think of those days he was being held away from her, how he had to endure feeling her heartbreak for him each day. He tired so hard to put the thoughts behind him, but it seemed it was the only thing he could think of. "I'm going to make it up to you Hermione, I will." He said to himself.

Shaking his head he continued walking the hall. There was a new piece of artwork hanging at the top of the stairs. It was a Quidditch Pitch. Ron smiled, "She would" he thought to himself. Before he was taken hostage, Ron had wanted to buy this piece. Hermione had told him she wanted something more practical. They fought all the way home over the artwork. It had only been a week before he was taken. How silly the argument seemed to him now. They never had made a decision but he was glad to see that she had gone and gotten it for him. Ron studied the picture a little closer and noticed that she had, had the artist add to the picture, there floating on a broom was a player, a remarkably red headed player.

He had started to walk down the stairs on his way to the kitchen when he heard a sob come from the bedroom. He turned quickly around and ran back down the hall only to find Hermione exiting the room calling his name in a frightened voice.

"Ron, where are you. Ron?"

"I'm right here Hermione. I'm right here." He caught her in his arms when she flung herself into him when she reached him.

"I thought I had been dreaming, I thought you were gone again and it had all been a dream." She said the tears now flowing. "I didn't know what to think Ron. I had that dream so many times and when I woke up and you weren't there I thought that yesterday wasn't real, I thought it was only a dream. A dream."

"I didn't want to wake you. I was just going to look around the house and make some breakfast before you got up."

"You scared me."

"I am sorry, luv. I didn't mean to. You looked so peaceful lying there and I just needed to get up and move around. I needed to explore and find things again, everything just feels different. I just need to get used to it all again."

"It's ok, really. I guess I understand, it was just that there were so many mornings I woke up feeling you remembering what it felt like waking up in your arms only to find you gone. Then this morning I woke up and was just enjoying the feel of your arms not really asleep but not awake either, then when I turned to say good morning to you, you were gone. I was so afraid it was that dream all over again." Hermione said her head resting on Ron's chest still holding him close, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm here now, it's all real and I am never letting you go again," he said pulling her away from him a bit and looking down at her. "You, Hermione Weasley are stuck with me for life." Ron grinned at the small smile that was spreading across his wife's face and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'm just going to go down and get a piece of toast and sit in the living room a bit. We had a rough day yesterday and we could both use the rest."

"No, I'm up now. I'll just go down and get us some breakfast. I've missed cooking for you. I think I'll pull out that cookbook Mum gave us and I'll find that recipe for waffles you like so well."

"Sounds great. I'll be down soon." Ron said as he squeezed her hand and watched as she walked down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen.

As he continued down the stairs he looked at the new pictures hanging on the wall. In each Hermione was pictured with members of the family. She looked as beautiful as always but Ron noticed one thing as he kept looking, closely observing the pictures- her eyes. She was smiling but her eyes, her eyes were full of sadness. Nothing pained him more than seeing that look in her eyes and remembering what he felt from her while he was missing. He hated knowing that he was the cause for part of that sadness. He continued walking down the stairs taking in the other pictures, pictures of his nieces and nephews and avoiding the eyes of his wife. Finally, he reached their stair and he looked to the familiar picture that always had been there. It was of their wedding day, a random shot the photographer had taken while waiting for the others members of the party to all get there, he and Hermione were standing staring into one another's eyes holding hands totally oblivious to what was going on around them which included the twins hexing Percy's punch glass every time he tried to take a sip. It was their favorite picture from the wedding so they had placed it here where they could be reminded of that moment they were sharing whenever needed. He quickly took the final few steps and made his way to the kitchen. As he pushed the door open he smiled at the sight before him. Hermione stood studying the cook book intently as she stirred the waffle batter, she was mumbling something about crazy ingredients. Ron casually leaned himself against the door frame and continued to watch her, why she refused to use magic in the kitchen was beyond him but he found it quite cute to watch her fret so.

"Do you need any help?" he asked still leaning in the door way.

She looked up and smiled at him, "No, I think I've got it now. Take your coffee there and go rest in the living room." He picked up the coffee she had nodded to with her head and left smiling as he heard her quietly mutter a spell he knew she thought he couldn't hear.

He made his way to the living room taking his surroundings back in, finally settling himself on the sofa. He took a sip of his coffee and looked around the room. He nodded as he took in the room, _of course it would be exactly as I left it,_ he thought to himself. He looked over by their reading chairs nestled around the big window and saw the book he had been reading all those years ago still laying over the arm of the chair. He saw the scrapbook he had made for her their first Christmas on the coffee table. He set his coffee down and then picked the book up starting to look through it. As he flipped through the pages he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. These were some of his favorite memories. Times that he had clung to while he was imprisoned, the times that so often helped him through the pain. Each picture he looked at seemed to brighten him more, he really was home. Continuing to flip he landed on a picture that he couldn't help but chuckle at. He loved this picture. It was a snap shot of the moment that started it all. Her hair was flying all over, he was as red as a tomato both were screaming at each other, but their eyes held so much more between them besides anger. He looked down and read what he had written on this page, _Thank you for reminding me what exactly the point was. _He was still laughing when Hermione came in carrying his tray with a plate overloaded with his favorite waffles.

"What did you find so funny in there?" she asked as she set the tray down on the coffee table and settled herself beside him.

"This," he said giving her the book and leaning forward to cut a piece of waffle. Taking a big bite he grinned at her as he chewed. "Mmm, these are perfect 'Mione"

"Thank you, Ron." She looked down at the picture once more. "You know this really is what started it all. Did you know I turned Victor down three times before finally saying I would go?"

"You did what?"

"I turned him down three times. I was so sure you were going to ask me. I never imagined you didn't even know I was a girl."

"Oh I knew you were a girl, trust me on that one. I was well aware of your gender." He smiled up at her and raised his waffle filled fork at her as if toasting her.

"Well if you knew I was a girl why didn't you ask me?" she said still starring at the picture.

"Because I was a boy and dumb." he said pushing his now empty plate back and draping his arm around her. " It's as simple as that. If I could I would go back and do it again."

"I would say no to Victor as many times as it would take, if I could go back now with what I know." She snuggled into him and continued flipping through the pages.

Ron felt more at home than he ever had in the two days he had been back. This is the way it is supposed to be he thought, just me and her sitting here, no worries at all. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head, as they continued looking. Hours passed as they sat there talking about the various pictures and moments in the scrapbook.

"Ron," Hermione said when they had finally put the scrapbook back in its place, "It's about time go back to your parents. We owe them an explanation about last night."

"I know, I know. Let's get dressed and get this over with. I don't want to have to relive it anymore than just this once." He said the dreariness clearly back in his voice. As he walked up the stairs Hermione noticed the droop in his shoulders was back too.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron sat quietly trying not to listen as Hermione recounted the events of the previous day to his parents. Hermione was trying to ignore the distant look in his eyes, his leg shaking under the table and his white knuckles that were gripping his tea cup. Molly, who sat across from Ron, was worrying her hands as she watched his reactions to Hermione's story.

"Now let me see if I understand so far, " Arthur interrupted, "when they led Lestrange out there was only one auror with him?"

"Yes." Hermione placed a hand on Ron's leg, now shaking so hard his knee was starting to hit the table. As soon as she touched it, the shaking stopped.

"That seems strange." Arthur said thoughtfully. "Go on Hermione."

"So then I just kind of lost it. I let my anger get in the way." Hermione explained. "As soon as I got near enough to him the auror released him. Lestrange put up a shield around us. He said some nasty things and then raised his wand. I knew he was going to use an unforgivable so I did the first thing that came to my mind."

"What was that Hermione dear?" Molly asked quietly while reaching over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I used a curse I knew would hurt him but not kill him."

Ron was suddenly very alert and pushing Hermione's hand off his leg he turned in his chair to look at her. "Hermione, what curse did you use?"

""It's just one I had been working on at work. It never got too far. Actually it never got approved."

"Hermione, which one was it." Ron pressed, his eyes now filled with fire.

"Derma-inferno"

"Hermione, you told me that spell would never be approve and why. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was going to DIE Ron. That is what I was thinking." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and scooted in her chair away from Ron who was once again looking distant.

"Hermione, this is not good." said Arthur in a concerned and serious manner. "If the ministry finds out they are going to summon you."

Then as if waiting for the word an owl swooped in the open window, dropped an envelope in Hermione's lap, and flew back out. Looking down she saw the letter was addressed to her.

_Hermione J. Weasley_

_The Kitchen Table _

_The Burrow._

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, _

_We have received intelligence that you used an unapproved experimental charm, on the eve of April 16. This is a serious breech of your contract with the ministry. Therefore, you are here by summoned to appear before the Wizagamont on May 15 at 2pm. You are also hereby suspended from your duties in the Department for Experimental charms without pay until this matter is resolved. _

_Thank you, _

Hermione looked up from the letter, her face drained from color as she held it in her hands.

Ron put his arm around her once more as he scooted over to her. "Hermione what is it? What did the letter say?" Worry and concern clean in his expression as he looked at his wife.

"I have been summoned to appear before the Wizagamont for the use of an unapproved curse and I am suspended from my job without pay until after the trial."

"Oh, Hermione." Molly whispered

Ron felt the anger begin to bubble up inside him. How dare they. How dare they try to punish his wife for fighting for her life. Did it not matter that this man had held him prisoner for years? Had it never occurred to them that they had a mole within the Auror department that caused this to happen? Where was the punishment for them?

"No, they can't send you to trial. They have no reason to." Ron spoke through his clenched teeth, anger still pumping through his body.

"Actually Ron, they have every reason they need to charge her." Arthur said very calmly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Ron said the anger starting to come in his voice. "How can you say that dad? Look at her. Can't you see what they have done to her? Look at her dad. This job is what kept her going for five years, five years that I should have been with her. Five years she spent developing spells to help them save their sorry arses while out fighting the ones who were holding me captive. And they have the nerve to summon her?" He pounded his fist on the table, breathing heavily he starred at his father. "And you say they have every reason they need?"

"They do Ron. She broke the law. She used a curse she knew had not been approved, that is all they care about."

It was all he could take, Ron stood quickly the table flying up and falling to the floor. "What about HIM? What are they going to do with him? He was going to kill her are they just going to smack his hands and say no-no?"

"Ronnie dear, calm down." Molly said with a bit of fear in her eyes.

He looked over at his mother who was no longer looking at him but instead at Hermione who was sobbing into her hands. He saw his mother whisper something to Hermione and then the two of them got up and left the room. He turned his back to his father, his fist clenched and jaw set.

Arthur walked over behind his youngest son, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, there really is very little you can do. You'll just need to get a lawyer. I really am sorry son. I wish she would have thought a little harder before using that spell, she's smarter than that."

Ron turned on his father thrusting his arm out of his way. "Don't you think we don't all think that? What do you think is going through her mind right now? You don't have to tell me how smart she is I already know. She reacted dad, she didn't think she reacted." As Ron spoke he pushed his father in the chest backing him up until he was against the wall.

Arthur stood there calmly watching his son. "Ron, are you through now?"

"No, DAD, I'm not through," he had one hand still pressed into his father's chest. "How can you just stand there so calm like you don't care?

"Son," Arthur said placing his hand around Ron's wrist, "If you only knew just how much I cared."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Molly led Hermione into the other room, she cast a silencing charm on the door behind her so the father-son discussion did not interrupt what they needed to talk about. After casting the charm she turned and was shocked as she looked, truly looked, at her daughter-in-law for the first time since Ron had came home. Molly had been so overjoyed at the return of her son she had forgotten the toll it must be taking on Hermione. As she looked at her, she saw not a happy, healthy looking woman instead what she saw was a thin, drawn, pale woman. She looked almost like a little girl sitting there on the sofa her head hanging low and her hands twisting in her lap. "Hermione?"

"Yes, mum?" Hermione asked in response looking up at Molly. She had been fully ready to lay into Hermione about being smarter than to use an unapproved, experimental spell; but one look at the tired eyes staring back at her and the weak, defeated expression on her face stopped her. Never had she seen Hermione look so helpless. Walking over she sat beside her and took her in her arms.

"Oh, Hermione, none of us has even thought to think how all this was affecting you. I'm so sorry."

"No, no one did. You know what hurts most? Is that Ron has been home for one day now and I can't stand the thought of leaving him alone. It's killing me sitting here not being able to see him, because I'm afraid when I walk back into that kitchen that he is going to be gone and this will all have been a dream."

"But it's not a dream Hun, it's real. He's back and he needs you to be strong and there for him. Things are going to get rougher, he'll need you more than ever."

Hermione pulled herself away from Molly and sat up straight trying to compose herself. "Do you not think I don't know how much he needs me to be strong? I know he needs me to be strong. I was strong when I walked in the door and saw my husband sitting on the steps waiting for me thin and bruised from the beatings he endured. I was strong when I sat there holding him while he told me all he had been through. And I was strong when I walked up to the man who tortured the man I love and used a spell I knew would get me in trouble. How much longer do I need to be strong? When is it my turn lean on someone?"

Not knowing what else to do Molly drew Hermione into her arms again. "Do you know what a strength you have been in this family Hermione? You have been the one we have all relied on for good or for bad over the past fifteen years and even more so through the past five. We pushed you to try and move on from Ron, find someone new and start a new life. All we wanted was for you to be happy again, now I see you were happy because you knew in your heart of hearts Ron was alive. For five years, you kept Ron alive for us. I know that it has been unfair to you but I only want you to know how much we, Arthur and I, care for you. Things are going to get harder and whenever you need a post to lean on, you can come to me. Just know that I love you and am grateful when you are around."

"I think I'll take you up on the leaning on part now." Hermione said and leaned in to her mother-in-law, and let five years of tears flow. As Molly stroked her hair she cried too.

After a few minutes Molly straightened herself and pulled Hermione up. "Ok, Hermione, it's time for us to be the strong women those two men in there need. It's time to get to work on how we are going to fight this new battle."

Molly waved her wand in front of Hermione's face and then her own taking the swelling from the tears they had shed away. "Now fix your hair a bit," Molly said while fluffing her own.

"Ok I'm ready now." Hermione said her posture poised as always her hair neatly tucked behind her ears, her face set.

With that Molly waved her wand, taking down the charm around the room. It was only a few seconds before Ron and Arthur walked in. Ron walked directly towards Hermione taking her in his arms and giving her the comforting embrace she had yearned for since the letter came. "We need a plan. Hermione, do you know any good lawyers?"

"I know the perfect one. Susan Bones."


	6. Chapter 6

After owling Susan Bones at her office and scheduling an appointment to meet with her, Ron and Hermione went home. As they flooed into the kitchen of their home. Immediately Hermione noticed a letter addressed to Ron lying on their kitchen table, Ron though seemed to take no notice and Hermione was slightly relieved. He looked very tired and she wasn't surprised to here him say, "I think I'm going to go on up to bed. I'm just really worn out."

"Ok, I'll be up soon. I just want to do up these few dishes." She was looking at him while she told him this, but she was thinking about the letter that lay on the table. After he left she went over and picked it up, it was from the ministry and she knew what it contained. Setting it back down on the table she picked up the few dishes there was and carried them to the sink. Reaching to turn the faucet on, it all hit her. All the emotions she had been holding in for the past few days came flooding out when she realized she was finally alone. All the anger, fear, and relief she had been bottling up came out by way of tears; her hands were gripping the edge of the sink holding her up. She didn't care about being strong now; she just wanted to let it all out. She let her hand slide over the faucet, turning it off and then slowly slid to the floor as her tears turned to sobs and her body started to shake.

She had been down there for twenty minutes and he was getting worried. Ever since he had escaped and made his way home Ron didn't want to let Hermione out of his sight for too long. He know that there was still a possibility this was all a dream, some horrible torture that Crusitux had conquered up to push Ron even further into insanity. He watched the minutes continue to pass and his anxiety grew. Be calm she is just downstairs, he repeated over and over to himself but finally he couldn't stand the wait any longer and made his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the foot of the stairs he heard a muffled sound coming from the kitchen. Confused at the noise he brought his wand up to the ready and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. Swinging open the door he was half ready to meet an intruder but the site that greeted him shocked him even more. His wife, his beautiful, strong wife sat on the floor leaning against the cupboards sobbing. Ron didn't know how long she had been like this but realized it must have been from the moment he went upstairs. Dropping his wand on the floor he moved deftly across the kitchen too her. She hadn't noticed his presence yet and he felt strange breaking in on her solitude.

In the fifteen years that Ron had known his wife he had never dealt well with her tears. He had tried and had come a long way but he didn't know what to do. Tentatively he squatted down beside her, reached out his hand and gingerly placed it on her shoulder.

"Mione." He whispered hoping that she would acknowledge him. She turned to face him and then threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest her tears increasing.

Stroking her hair, Ron searched for the words of comfort that Hermione needed to hear, but as always, he was at a loss. He slowly moved the rest of the way to the floor careful not to shake her to much, while he kept murmuring I love you over and over again.

For the first time, since he returned home Ron truly took in his wife's appearance. She had grown far too thin since he had left. He felt that if he held her to close that he would break every bone in her body. Her hair had lost some of its thickness and shine. He could not remember ever seeing Hermione look as fragile as she did in this moment.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he found her, but he didn't care. All he knew was his wife needed him. It was his turn to be strong for her. So he sat there, holding her, stroking her hair, murmuring loving words to her until she finally lifted her head. Tears were still streaming down her face, but her body had calmed itself and she was no longer shaking. "Hermione, love, what's this all about?"

"Nothing." she said through her tears her eyes telling him she was embarrassed that he found her like this, "It's really nothing."

"This, Hermione," Ron said as he wiped at her tears with his thumb, "is Far from nothing. The Hermione I know and love does not cry on the kitchen floor over nothing."

"It's really silly, Ron." she said as she pulled away from him and stood back up and started the dishes once more. "I saw that letter on the table there for you and thought it was the ministry wanting you back. I just,like I said,it was silly."

Ron gave her a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe you' and walked over to the table to look at the letter. As soon as he saw it he knew it was a ministry letter. At least now I know why she was so upset. Picking the letter up, he turned and leaned against the table. It wasn't a matter of opening the letter to see what was in it. It was a matter of when he wanted to read it.

He looked up and across the room at Hermione, her hands still in the dishwater. He knew she wasn't doing the dishes, her arms were motionless, her head was hung low, and he could still see her shoulders shaking a bit from the tears he knew were falling into the water. Watching her answered his unspoken question of when to open the letter, he sat it down beside him and walked over to wear she was standing. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her neck lightly and slid his hands down her arms, lifting her hands out of the water. As he did all this he could feel her body tremble from the tears she was still shedding. He picked the towel up off the counter and dried her hands, "Come on 'Mione. It's been a long day. It's time to go to bed." he said as he guided her out of the room and slowly up the stairs, his arm never leaving her.

As he led her up the stairs and down the hall to their room, so much around him was new but this felt as familiar and right as anything had in the past two days. Reaching the bedroom he guided her in and closed the door behind him. Dropping his hand from her waist he quickly picked up her hand and led her over the bed where she sat down.

Ron knelt down in front of her, and rose up on both knees so he was eye level with her. Reaching up he smoothed her hair out of her face tucking the curls behind her ears. A few tears were still sliding down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb before reaching down to slip her shoes off, never breaking eye contact with her. Slowly he stood up; taking her hands in his he pulled her up off the bed to stand in front of him. Holding her eyes with his, he gently reached forward and started to unbutton her dress. Neither said a word as he continued button by button, his eyes told her all she needed to know this was his way of making love to her right now. He couldn't do more than this for her, but it was enough. She knew that this gesture was him showing her he was here and that was what mattered, he would protect her and stay by her side. The buttons undone he pushed the dress off her shoulders and guided her to step out of the circle of fabric around her feet.

She knew he was in control of this moment, so she stood there waiting. He reached across the bed and under her pillow pulling out her simple white gown. She felt the

goose bumps appear up and down her arms and she wasn't sure if it was from the cool spring breeze coming from the window or from having Ron so close to her. It had been years since she had felt this loved and desirable.

Ron lifted her arms with the slightest touch and he placed nightgown on her. Then pulled her against him; rubbing his hands along her arms warming her skin. "I miss the red one." He whispered into her ear and she shivered again, this time knowing the breeze was not the cause. "Come to bed, Janie." He continued, leading her to the bed with one hand and turning down the covers with the other.

Not wanting to break the moment they were sharing she slid into bed, tucking her feet under the covers as he gently laid her down. She watched as Ron walked back around the bed to his side and started to undo his jeans and take them off and then his shirt leaving him in only his undershirt and boxers. He started to pull his undershirt off, but stopped when he looked back up at Hermione. Dropping his hands he started to pull the covers back but stopped when he heard Hermione's voice, "No, Ron take it off. I'm ready to see them."

He looked into her eyes, asking with his if she was sure. When she nodded her head he pulled the shirt off closing his eyes when he heard her gasp. He knew what it was like seeing it for the first time; it was painful for him even the first time he looked at his chest in the mirror. He stood there not moving watching her take the scars in with her eyes, when she sat up in the bed he moved over to her. He pulled the covers back on his side and then joined her underneath. Turning towards her he watched her hand slowly come up and begin to trace the raised skin that now crisscrossed over his chest. He tried not to wince as her fingers moved over them; he didn't want her to see how badly they still hurt.

Hermione let her hand linger over each new scar; taking the time to memorize each new line that marred her husband's chest. As she explored him she couldn't help but remember what he had looked like before his capture. Her hand brushed over his right shoulder, this scar was smooth as if it were one of the first ones. There used to be freckles here, she thought sadly, he used to love it when I kissed this spot. It was this thought that brought the tears to her eyes again. She felt him take her hand and then wrap his arms around her and pull her into him, letting her cry.

"Let it go, Janie. Just let it go." Ron whispered in her ear. He soon felt her body begin to shake and her tears starting to run down his bare chest. The harder she cried the tighter he held her. He didn't know for sure how long she cried but he held her the whole time. He listened as her breathing slowed and her body began to relax. He let his hold loosen but he never let her go completely. Once he was sure she as a sleep, he let silent tears roll down his own cheeks.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Ron woke the next morning he was still holding Hermione close. He carefully eased his arms from around her and slid out of bed careful not to wake her. He could tell by the light coming in the window it was still early, but he wanted to read that letter before she woke up. He put on a dressing gown, and headed down for the kitchen.

The letter still lay on the table where he had left it the night before. He stood leaning over the table, his hands pressing into the hard wood as he stared down at the letter. Finally, after what seemed like an hour he picked the letter up and sat down. He knew what the contents of the letter were, he didn't want to read them. He could just send a letter back to ministry as his reply, what that letter said was not going to change his mind. He decided what he was going to do the previous night while he held his crying wife. He didn't hear Hermione come into the room while he sat contemplating what to do, it wasn't until he felt her hands sliding over his shoulders and down around his neck that he knew she was there. Sighing, he leaned back into her body, "Why did you get up? You should be sleeping still."

"I couldn't sleep after you left." she said. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"I'm sorry I scared you love. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to read this letter."

Resting her head on his shoulder she said, "Ron, you've been down here for twenty minutes. If you were going to read it before I came down you would have already."

He knew she was right, deep down he knew he wasn't going to read that letter until she was with him. Opening the envelope he pulled the letter out and let out a breath he didn't remember holding. He felt Hermione press her body closer to his as he opened the folded paper and together they read the words.

Mr. Weasley,

Please report to work by 10 am tomorrow. You will receive information on your next overnight mission at that time.

Department of Aurors.

As the words soaked in Hermione could feel Ron's body tensing under her. She waited for the explosion she knew was going to come. She was shocked when it didn't happen. As quickly as he had tensed up, she felt his body relax as he wadded the letter up and threw it across the room.

"Hermione, come on we need to get ready for that meeting with Susan."

"Ok, Ron. But what about the letter? They were meaning today."

"I know what they meant. And I'm not going back, not today, not tomorrow. I'm not going back." That said he left her standing in the kitchen staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to appologize for the length between updates. Real life got much bigger than me this time around and at the end of the day real life always takes first place. But life is better now and I'm writing more and more so it shouldn't take to long before the next update. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Also thank you to Nattieb for her always wonderful advice, friendship and betaing. Nita > >

Hermione stood in the kitchen processing what Ron had just said. What did he mean, he wasn't going back to work? He just meant tomorrow right? He planned on going back to work eventually. Knowing that she needed to discuss this with Ron she dropped the letter on the table and followed the pounding footsteps of her husband. Walking into their bedroom, she was greeted with shirts being flung from the closet and Ron muttering under his breath. Taking a deep breath she approached him and asked, "Ron, what do you mean, you're not going back?"

"Exactly what I said, Hermione. I'm not going back, not today, not next week, or even next month. I am not going back." Ron said, finally emerging from the closet and easing a loose fitting shirt on.

Walking over to him she helped him finish pulling the shirt down over his sore muscles. "Ron, you have to go back. I'm on leave without pay and though I have some money put away, with what we have to pay Susan it isn't going to be enough."

"Hermione," Ron said, running his hand through his hair and moving over to where she had laid out a pair of slacks for him. "I can't go back. I just got home two days ago. Two days, after spending five years in a hell-hole. Everyone, had given up on me, Mione. Everyone including my Auror team and now Kingsley just expects me to forget it all and come back to work like a good little soldier? Forget it. I'm not going."

"Not everyone forgot about you, Ron." Hermione said the pain in her voice evident as she walked into the bathroom and began gathering her hair on top of her head.

"I didn't say you did," Ron sighed while fastening his slacks. "But you're the only one. We'll find a way to get money, Hermione. But I'm not going back and that is final."

Coming back into the room, Hermione walked over to the bed and began putting on the clothes she had laid out for herself. "I suppose if we need to we can always ask Harry and Ginny for a loan," she said as she reached behind her back to fasten the skirt.

Ron visibley bristled and barked, "I'll take care of my own family, Hermione," After tying his shoes, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving her standing there looking as hurt as he felt.

Mumbling to himself, Ron made his way down the stairs, stopping at the landing when he saw the silhouette of a man at the door. Quickly taking his wand out of his pocket, he moved to the side of the door. "Who's there?" he said defensively.

"It's Kingsley, Ron. Can I come in?"

Ron opened the door and stood in the doorway crossing his arms over his chest, his wand still drawn. "What do you want?"

"I just came here to talk to you. Now put your wand away, and let me come in. I'm not the enemy, remember?"

"No, that's right. You're not the enemy - he just works for you," Ron said, still not moving from the doorway.

"We had no way of knowing about that. We can't apologize enough. But we really need you to come back to work."

"I was held hostage for five years, my wife was nearly killed by a mad man because you hired a traitor, and now she has lost her job and a trial is being held to decide if she is going to spend time in Azkaban. And all you can say is we're sorry, but come back to work?"

"Ron, I didn't mean it that way. We understand you are both going through a hard time. I have been there too, remember - I was held for months during the war. I didn't want to come back either, but I did. If you don't get back to the routine, it is just going to be harder the longer you put it off.

"That's exactly it, Kingsley. You were held for months - I was held for years. I was tortured daily, for years. I was held just a block from my wife for years. Years of my life were stolen away from me, and I'm not doing it again. That is my final decision, and now I am kindly asking you to leave."

"Be sensible, Ron. Yes, I'm your boss, but I'm your friend first. Just let me come in so we can sit down and really talk about your options."

"I've been home for two days, and you want me to talk about my options? I don't want to talk about my options and I'm not letting you in. Hermione and I have a meeting in an hour, and we need to be going."

"What Ron means to say, Kingsley," said Hermione from the stairs coming down to join the men at the door "is that he can't let you in. Our wards are still raised so only Ron and I can be in the house."

"Hello, Hermione. Glad to see you are looking well. I was sorry to hear about your upcoming trial."

"Thank you. We still have a month to prepare, so hopefully something will change before then." Hermione said now standing next to Ron.

"I was really sorry to hear that a trial came about. Especially about your job, you were an asset to the Ministry, Hermione."

"Thank you but it will all work out."

"I was going to send you an owl later today but I might as well tell you now. I've been asked, well told really that I will be called to give evidence against you in the trial. I'm really sorry and hate to do it, but since I was the auror in charge of the mission I have no choice."

"You don't have a choice!" came Ron's angry bellow next. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? Of course you do. You don't do it. An angry mad man goes after my wife and she defends herself and you have no choice but to give evidence against her? You have a choice."

"That's right Ron, I don't have a choice. I was in charge. I told Hermione to stay put and not do anything. Instead of listening to me and staying back, she walked right up to him and put herself in harm's way, and then used a curse she knew was not approved. So, no, I don't have a choice."

Hermione's sobs broke the tension before Ron could say anything back. "Hermione, it's okay. We're going to be okay. Everything is going to work out, Susan will help us, don't worry. You have a strong case," Ron said to Hermione, taking her into his arms and drawing her towards him. Turning to Kingsley, he said, "I've already asked you to leave my house. Now I'm telling you, leave. There will be no discussing my options, there will be no more talk of me coming back to the department. You've upset my wife, now go. I'll be in on Monday to collect my five years of back pay and clean my desk."

He watched over Hermione's head as Kinsley walked back down the sidewalk. Stroking her hair he said "I meant it Hermione. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to get through this. We'll meet with Susan and she'll help us figure it out."

Closing the door Ron stalked into the kitchen. Hermione seemed to be paralyzed in place. What had just happened? Had he really just told Kingsley to get out? Shaking her head and regining in her emotions she walked into the kitchen where she saw her husband pouring what must be his second cup of pumpkin juice.

"Ron, I went and cleaned out your desk out six months after you disappeared, a week after the search was called off. The boxes are in the shed and everything is there." Hermione said pouring herself some tea.

She looked at Ron as if anticipating he might add something else or at least talk to her about the conversation that he just had but instead he took his juice and moved to the table where she had just placed some toast and eggs. Not knowing what else to do but sensing that her husband didn't want to talk she took her tea over to the table too and took a piece of toast.

As they ate Hermione kept look up hoping for some sign of a conversation from her husband, but their meal remained one of silence. After finishing his breakfast Ron took his dishes to the sink and walked out of the room. Hermione sighed down at her plate and took it to the rubbish bin and dumped the remainder of her food. Charming the dishes clean she went in search of Ron.

When Ron left the kitchen he wasn't sure where it was he was going, but he needed to move. He had been confined to one room for five years and couldn't handle staying in one room for too long. He ended up in his favorite chair in the sitting room. He picked up the book that was laying over the arm of the chair, it was still marked where he had left it. Folding it shut he lay it on the table between his chair and Hermione's. He turned and looked out the window, he used to love this view. The street always seemed so content and peaceful, now all it did was remind him of how close he had been all those years to this. He used to like the idea of having neighbors and being able to watch any kids he and Hermione might have, play outside in the yard. Now it felt as though the houses were closing in on him boxing him in more. He hadn't heard Hermione come in but he started a bit when he felt her hand on his knee.

"Ron, is everything ok?" she asked in a shaky voice kneeling in front of him.

"I want to move."

"Move?" she wasn't sure if she had him correctly. "Did you say you wanted to move?"

"Yes, Hermione" he said shifting in his chair to look her in the eyes. "I want to move."

Looking up at him she took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, you want to move. We'll talk about it. But right now we need to go for the meeting with Susan or we'll be late. But we will talk about moving, I promise."

Moments later they exited the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, Ron looked around thankful it was early enough in the day for it to still be nearly empty. When the war had ended every where they had went it seemed everyone was wanting to shake their hands and talk about the details. Ron had always hated this and never wanted to be a part of all the celebrations. More than anything he had wanted to forget about all the faces of the dead he had seen, so he had avoided going out. So now on a day when there were so few in the Leaky Cauldron he felt quite relieved he would not have to endure it all again. So after a few tense hello's and handshakes they made their way to the exit. Raising his wand Ron tapped the bricks to open the passage into Diagon Alley. They found Susan's office, which was located near Gringotts and were soon seated in the waiting area.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Ms. Bones will see you now." The secretary said before standing them and leading them down a short hallway and into a door where Susan was waiting for them.

Shaking Ron's hand and then turning to give Hermione a hug she said, "It's good to see you both. Please sit down and lets get started."

"Ron I cant even tell you how good it is to see you." Susan said as she made her way around her desk and sat down. "We really have missed you."

"Thanks Susan," Ron said feeling slightly uncomfortable. With people in the pub they had been strangers but Susan was a friend. He had fought a long side her during the war.

Sensing Ron's discomfort Susan shifted her gaze to Hermione. "I read about your story, Hermione, in the Daily Prophet. But I want to know what really happened.

Thirty minutes later Hermione had told Susan her version of the events and answer any questions that she had.

"Hermione, Comma I think we have a strong case of self defense here. I'm not making promises that you will not be punished, it is highly likely you will loose your job. But we'll keep you out of Azkaban for sure. I'm also going to get a statement from Kingsley about McClaggen and question the other aurors who were there to see if any of them saw him release LeStrange. If we can get a few witnesses to that, it will really help our case."

"Susan you don't know how much it means to me," Hermione said putting her hand on Ron's knee. "To both of us you taking my case. Thank you so much."

"Anything for a friend, Hermione. You helped me through some hard times at school and Ron saved my life more than once when we were fighting the war. The way I see it, I just owe you a favor." Susan stood up from her desk and walked around it and again gave Hermione a hug. "Don't worry Hermione, you and Ron just go home and try to get life back to normal. I'll take care of all this. I'll get back to you in a week or so and we'll set up a time to meet and see what evidence I've been able to gather."

"Thank you again." Hermione said.

"If you don't want to fight the Leaky Cauldron again, feel free to use the floo in the lobby. Constance, my secretary, has the floo powder in her desk."

"Thank you Susan, thanks for doing this." Ron said as he led Hermione out of the room to floo back to their house.


End file.
